


New Beginnings

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: More Chapters to Be Added, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chapt 5 to chapt 7 will be dark, dont judge too hard, first multi-chapter story, sorry about the 5th chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: I wrote this in the middle of the night and it turned out like this. it was surprisingly good. at least for me.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WDG-0 A: 4R-15-T4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678716) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is you and plain text is Arista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, checklist...

  * You are a skeleton
  * Your name is (Y/N)
  * You love candy
  * You have a reddish color for hair



**.       .      .**

You don't know much else.

In the time that you've been here you have only seen one other person.

He says his name it WingDings Gaster, but he doesn't look like your Gaster at all. The next person you see is a female skeleton. She has pretty lavender hair, that's tied up in a ghost ponytail. 

She states "Hello, my name is Arista. Its nice to meet you. What is your name?"

You stare at her blankly and try to speak but.  .  . nothing comes out. You try again...ugh nothing again. Thank the multiverse someone taught you to sign language. 

_"My name is (Y/N). But people call me Sarah. You are one of the few female skeletons I've met."_

She looks at you with a smile.

"Yes that is to be expected. i seem t have disappeared from all other universes. I've concluded that i don't have a home universe any more." she says simply.

I start signing to her _"Where in the multiverse are we?"_

She looks around ans simply says "We are in the void."

I start and look around with renewed interest.

_So this is what i breach when i shortcut._

She seems to notice my agitation. "You know where you are now. Anything else you know about this place?"

" I know that there is no gravity here and that you can't exactly talk here ether."

"Ah that means you know somethings about the void. That's good. that means you will adjust here quickly" She looks me up and down. Searches my eye-lights as well. Almost as if she is looking for something.  .  .

"I will take you to my home. there you will stay until you learn the rules or this place."

"Okey-Dokey."


	2. Answers and more drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically you get answers. And break down while doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are you. Normal is Arista. And remember you are signing your sentences.  
> If anyone can guess where the fibula is without searching it up i’ll be impressed.  
> For those who don't know HOPE/HP and LOVE/LV stand for Health Points and Level of Violence.

You wake up…

You are unfamiliar with this place…

“OH! Good your up. Your  **H** o **P** e dropped a bit and i was worried you would not wake up.”

You stare at her bankly. Then what happened yesterday (if you can call it that) comes back. Your eyelights begin to dilate.

_ “So… we are in the void?” _

“Correct.”

_ “I have some… Questions” _

“Go ahead and ask them.”

_ “How is..  _ _ How are we existing? Is Gaster different from how i remember him? How can i “see” and “hear” you?--” _

She stops your stream of questions and makes sure she has your full attention before she speaks.

“I will answer your questions. First off the void has some matter. It is not the absolute absence of matter. Thus we can exist in the void. Second, to answer that question, how did your Gaster act?”

You stare at her… then you look down.

_ “My Gaster was... less than nice to most people. Not me though he ended up calling me his “jewel”.” _

“AH! Your Universe must have been a fell variant then. Didi your Gaster have a high  **L** O **V** E?”

You stare at her blankly. Then as other questions run throughout your mind you start to check her stats.

 

**LV:7**

 

That’s all you need to know…

Your eyelights fizz out of existence. And you start to back away… You don't get very far.

 

“Your SOUL is Blue now…”

 

As you feel her magic wrapping around your SOUL you start to majorly panic. Like to extent that you are about to have an attack. As you are panicking Arista levitates you into the middle or the room because she knows what happens next… Your attacks start to manifest as long sharp fibulas.  As your strain on your magic increases your soul can no longer take it, causing you to pass out.


	3. Different Points of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter its Aristas point of view. This is after you fainted. Arista is  
> Arial and Gaster is bold. And yes i know its short.

¨Interesting… she was able to check me even though i had my barrier up.¨

 

**¨Yes, very interesting. Would it be possible for me to run a few tests?¨**

 

¨It would be unwise to do it right now, Gaster Her SOUL is unstable. And that would make any  data you collect incorrect. There is also the fact that she cannot exactly give her consent right now seeing as she is unconscious. And before you ask  I´m not going to let you experiment on her without her consent. And she has every right to say no to you, Gaster. You are not allowed to pressure her into saying yes ether.¨

 

Gaster turns around and sulks like a child.

 

**¨But-¨**

 

¨No buts, no nuts, no coconuts Gaster.¨


	4. Creative 4th title

You gain awareness . . .  very . . . very . . . slowly.

 

You start off, 

Ok Checklist time

Your name is (Y/N), but your more commonly called Sarah.

You like sweets.

You are a skeleton.

You have a light reddish hair.

The last thing you remember was CHECKing a females STATS… what was her name again…? Oh thats right her name was Arista…

 

You shoot up… Or at least you try to. There seems to be something restraining your chest. 

Oh wait nothing is restraining your chest. Then what is restraining you? At least you can move your arms. You look down and check your physical being. Next you try to check your SOUL. but as your looking you don't see your SOUL.

 

A noise of fear and confusion leaves your throat…

 

“Hello again. Before you ask can i tell you a bit about myself?”

 

You nod, albeit a bit tensely considering the accumulation of your being is nowhere in eyesight, and you can’t exactly move ether.

 

“I travel the Multiverse,and some of the universes i visit are... not exactly friendly. And in many cases the  **LoVe** i gain is in self defense. I don't particularly like violence. I just… don't gain  **LV** on purpose. I hpre with all my SOUL that someday i can earn your trust, and vise versa. I like having companions in the void. I used to have others here with me but… something happened and…”

 

She trails off and stairs into space leaving you to wonder what happened to her other companions. Maybe they found a home universe. Or something happy. You just really hope it's happy. 

 

“Anyway, i like having companions in the void. Gster has always kept me company, but him and the void are pretty much the same being or entity if you will.”

 

You stare at her hoping to get your question acros without words, but your host seems distracted…

 

So you snap your fingers and wait for her attention.

 

You have her attention. 

 

_ “So… are you an “entity”  _ (you put finger quotes around the word)  _ like Gaster and the void?” _

 

She grimances “Well not exactly. I have no higher powers. I'm not an entity in the sense of Gaster. I'm a mortal but…”

 

She makes a face.

 

“With like powers and stuff? I don't really know…”

 

You nod. You can understand the confusion she has about defining herself. You have that problem too.

 

You tilt your head and ask

 

_ “Where is my soul?” _

 

She starts and stares for a second…

 

“Oh! Thats right i haven't given it back yet have I?

 

She hands it to you.

 

“Here you go. I had to take it out to keep you  **HP** from dropping too low.”

 

You take it and put it back, and put it where it belongs.When it's back in it's rightful place it glows a brilliant cyan, and then fades back to it's normal levels of energy, and color.


	5. Demonstrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been like a week since your panic induced slumber. Italics is you Arial is Arista.

_ “So.. if i wanted to visit a universe how would i do that? _

 

“Oh. Sorry that i haven't told you this before. To visit a universe you open a shortcut.”

 

_ “That’s it? You just open one and go through? How do you get back into the Void then?” _

 

She looks at you. Then thinks for a second.

 

“If you want to go back into the void… I suppose you would just create a shortcut with the void as your destination.”

 

_ “Oh, ok. Thanks for that. I was just wondering because i want to see some new universes soon!” _

 

She looks at you then smiles and laughs.

 

“Ok i guess we will go on a field trip sooner than expected”

 

She opens a portal. You and her jump in.

 

You land in a snow poff.

 

She lands in a snow poff.

 

And then she starts laughing like a lunatic.

 

“We …(she starts to wheeze from laughter) We both landed in a snow poff… (wheezes some more) that’s… that’s hilarious!!!!!”

 

You stare at her like she’s crazy. (Technically she is a bit crazy.)

 

You and her just sit there until she is done with her laughing fit.

 

“Ok, ok i'm good now. Let’s get this adventure started. To figure out which universe your in, first look around for and questionable fluids or blood.”

 

You and her look around it looks like a normal universe to you. She continues,

 

“Next you check the human of the universe. If your in undrswap it will be chara, and if it's horror tale it will be aliza. Normally though it will be frisk.”

 

Both of you scout the area, and both of you come up with nothing.

 

_ “Maybe in this universes the monsters are free?” _

You sign hopefully.

 

“Maybe… Let’s go take a look in the judgement hall. And if nothing is there we’ll take a look at the kings throne room, or the barrier room.”

 

_ “Ok, let’s go.” _

 

You shortcut her and yourself to the judgement hall.   . .

You see two piles of dust sitting on the bloodied, golden floor of the judgement hall. One of the dust piles is slightly smaller than the other…

 

You see a cyan jacket and a crimson scarf…

 

You look at them.

 

You take them.

 

And you equip them.

 

 

  * ****You equip Sans’ jacket and Papyrus’ scarf.****



 

 

That confirmed your suspicions.

 

_ “ _ **_.   . .   I'm going to make them pay for their misdeeds against me, and for what they did.”_ **

 

You lead her into the next room

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

You only see a dusty trident.

 

You equip it.

 

  * You equip Asgore’s Trident.



 

You turn to your companion.

 

_ “Can you sense where Frisk is, or if they are even here at all?” _

 

She looks at you and shakes her head.

 

“This entire world is dead. There is only a single soul here… and there  **LV** is maxed out.”

 

You are shaking in rage.you grab her hand and shortcut out of the mountain.

 

  * You gaze upon a ruined world.



 

Well that’s the understatement of the century.


	6. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is the smol genocidal being, you are Italics, and arista is Arial

You look out on the landscape.




Everywhere you look there are dead bodies, and fires raging unchecked.

The **stench** is  unbearable .

 

**“It's beautiful, isn't it.”**

 

A voice starts you and arista out of staring at the carnegie, and wreckage of what was a flourishing civilization.

 

A young child is sitting on a gray outcropping of rock.

 

The child continues

 

**“It's beautiful to see the world reborn in flame and carnage. It has been many years since i saw anew face. What is your name New Comer?**

 

She looks at you, completely ignoring Arista, as if she didn't exist.

 

_ “Why should i tell you my name,  _ **_D  I R  T Y  B R O T  H E R K  I L L E R?_ ** _ ” _

 

**“So that's it. You must be a Sister of those** **_I  D I  O T_ ** **monsters, Sans and papyrus, if i remember correctly.”**

 

_ “WHY YOU-!” _

 

You start towards the child, but are held back by Arista. She is shaking her head. She leans towards you and whispers

 

“Don't talk, from here on out I’ll talk, and get some answers from them.”

 

She looks at you, but some part of you is glad that you don't have to talk to your brothers murder. She turns around and starts talking to the child.

 

“Hello there my name is Arista and my grumpy friends name here is Penelope (If that is your actual name feel free to change it).”

 

You start, looking at her, you raise an eyebrow (eye-brow-bone? brow-bone? I don't know). She winks at you and in sign language she states

 

“I'm telling them a fake name so that if they go looking for you they cant find you.”

 

You look at her and sign

 

_ “Ok thanks then” _

 

The entire time this exchange was happening she continues talking to the child.

 

“So what are you doing here?”

 

The child just stares at her.

 

**“.    . .   your the anomaly. I've seen you before as well. After that i started to experiment, trying to find what triggered you into coming here… But nothing  i did worked. I tried over and over… So i decided out of curiosity that i would do genocide, just to see if it worked mind you, but… LV is just so intoxicating. I loved LV too much and it’s lead me here.”**

 

The child breaks off, a war is going on on their face, like two souls are fighting for the control of the child’s body.

 

The child starts to speak to themselves.

 

**“No i don't… But yes you must… No! I don’ wanna… But their souls… They are alive as well… We cant go back… Yes we can!”**

 

They look forward as if they are seeing somthng there.

 

**“We can try!!!”**

 

  * Are you sure you want a True Reset?



                       Yes               No


	7. A/N

So i have kinda lost motivation for this story. i just wanted to let any readers know, i am going on an indefinite hiatus. Basically i'm going to stop writing this until i get some more insperation for this story. Also I wanted to sat that I may or may not turn thus into a one shot book. Also I will take any asks for this book. Sorry for the indefinite hiatus.


End file.
